1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to interior lights for motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional interior lights for motor vehicles are either of the type comprising a lamp body mounted on the roof or a roof pillar and having a bulb enclosed by a diffuser to provide a general illumination or of the type usually mounted on a flexible stalk and providing a beam of light for detail work such as map reading. The latter form of light is usually only available as an extra at additional cost both for the light itself and the circuitry required for the light. Co-pending U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 446,917 provides one solution to this problem and the object of the present invention is to provide an alternative solution.